Sailor Luna (PGSM Character)
Sailor Luna is a character exclusive to the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon series. She is the Sailor form of Luna Tsukino. She is Usagi Tsukino's stuffed cat Luna after being showered with the light of the Silver Crystal, and is also capable of becoming a normal human with said power. Appearance In her Senshi form, she wears a traditional Sailor Senshi fuku, although unlike the other senshi she does not have a chest protector. Her hair is dark blue and is tied up in two ponytails, and she also gains cat ears and a tail. Her tiara gem is blue, and she wears crescent moon earrings. On her dress, her bow is yellow, and is similar to the necklace she wears as a cat. She wears white gloves, along with shirt, and her skirt is fully yellow, while the bottom part is colored purple, and the top of her leotard and the skirt are divided by a belt-like which has a crescent moon in the middle. Sailor Luna's boots are fully blue. Her sleeves, gloves and boots are all lined with fluffy pink trimmings. Biography In Act 27 of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Luna is given the ability to turn human after the presentation of the Silver Crystal. Its power also allows her to transform into Sailor Luna, by pulling out a cellphone and pressing the buttons 6-7-2 on it. The senshi seemed confused at first by the appearance of the girl and she only reveals her identity to them when she transforms, but through no fault of her own. Luna is unable to keep her transformation in certain circumstances. For example, if she sneezes or is knocked out, she automatically reverts to her toy cat form. While she is in this human form, she does not completely abandon her feline instincts; This is proven when she is easily scared off by a dog and gets distracted when rubber balls are released in a toy store, much like any other cat would. Her role in the Tsukino family is much like that of Chibiusa's: she appears and no one seems to question it. She also appears at the beginning of the Special Act, sensing that something is wrong, along with Rei. In the end of The Special Act, she appears as the flower girl for Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. Powers Transformation Phrase, and Items |-|Phrase = *Luna Prism Power, Make Up |-|Items = *Lunatia L Attacks, and Weapons *Miscellaneous Energy Attack *Luna Sucre Candy Trivia * Sailor Luna shares some similarities to Sailor Chibi Moon: ** Both are the youngest senshi. ** Both have an item that can change into anything. ** Both have a bond with Sailor Moon. ** Both have odango. ** Both have candy related attacks (Luna Sucre Candy and Pink Sugar Heart Attack) ** Both were mysterious to the other senshi at first. * Her favorite "weapon" was a folding fan, a "Harisen" (ハリセン, lit. a "slapping fan"; a giant paper fan, usually made in a closed fashion. It is most traditionally used as part of a 'Manzai' act, in which the "straight man (tsukkomi) smacks the "funny man" (boke) in response to their jokes or idiocy),which was nowhere near lethal, appropriate for a child character in a show mainly targeted at small children. * Coincidentally, the actress for human Luna, Rina Koike, thought that she would be playing Chibiusa before her costume fitting, as the character of Sailor Luna was kept a secret before her first appearance. * Sailor Luna/Luna Tsukino had one image song in the live-action series: Sweet Little Resistance. * Sailor Luna assumes a childlike form, whereas in both animes and the manga, her human form is an adult. * She and Sailor Mars are the only Senshi in PGSM to keep their hair color when transformed. Gallery |-|Concept/Official Art = |-|Sailor Luna = Navigation Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Tsukino family Category:Female Category:PGSM characters Category:PGSM Biographies Category:Moon Kingdom Category:PGSM Sailor Senshi Category:PGSM